


Face to Face

by InkMango the Fabulous (CesiAmber)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actually cute and fluffy, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Papyrus is mentioned but not actually present, Sans has a detachable face, sorry about that, sort of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesiAmber/pseuds/InkMango%20the%20Fabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Sans always grabs at his right eyesoket.  The human finds out and decides to help him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

Sharp claws dug deeper into the bone as they looped through hole and obstructed his vision. The position was almost natural by now. Ever since he'd had his skull split like it currently was, his face had been quite hard to keep adhered to the rest of his skull. He waited absentmindedly since he'd heard his brother talking to some “human” or whatever. It would be another victim that wouldn't be able to help them or care about who they'd been.

_Taptaptaptap._

_Taptaptaptap._

_Taptaptaptap._

The rhythmic staccato was almost grating by now, especially since the nearby human that had just shown up clearly didn't trust him enough to come near. It was weird. He kept a blood red left eye trained on the fear-lined face framed in disheveled brunette locks, narrow eyes that he could tell were warily watching him back.

Finally, the human turned back to confront Papyrus again. Sans’ eyes involuntarily began to droop as he started to fall asleep. He didn't notice the human walk by not much later, and didn't hear the unsettling rasp of bone grinding against bone as his idle right hand loosened its grip and pushed his broken face into misalignment.

It was a gentle touch to the shoulder with tender, trembling hands that woke him up. He sat up with a jolt, but he opened his eyes to a face full of snow. Sans didn't realize what had happened in his muddled, half-awake state even as the blue-dressed human gingerly picked up the dislodged face and placed it back on the red-stained seam where it belonged. A small hand guided a grasping right hand back to its place looped through the eye socket and disappeared. Sans blinked moments later after properly waking up, registering what just happened.

Several minutes passed, and Sans was once again on the verge of passing out. A sharp rapping on the wood of the sentry station snapped him out of his stupor. The human had returned, only with a bottle of… something. Sans tried to reach for his axe as discreetly as he could in case he needed to defend himself. The human, spotting this, turned the bottle around so Sans could read the label. It was some sort of superglue. The monster was baffled at first as to why they brought this to him until he remembers earlier, when they'd seen his face fall off. 

A deep, gravelly chuckle echoed through the forest. “Kid, you should really **stick** to letting Papyrus take care of me.” he joked, secretly appreciating the gesture and wondering just where the kid got the glue from. This earned a giggle from the human, a sound almost saccharine in the chill of the wintery hell. Sans couldn't help the way his face softened some as he remembered what he'd seen in other timelines, where everyone was kinder and happier. Sans laughed with the human a bit.

**_*Sans is sparing you._ **


End file.
